


Discovery

by Hazel_Inle



Series: Clearest Blue [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Sexual Tension, Shore Leave, Tags May Change, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle
Summary: In which Thrawn and Eli are given extended shore leave, “meet” the parents, and draw some astonishing conclusions.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Clearest Blue [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/874821
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. I: Preparation

The leave that was granted upon promotion was one that Eli did not expect. He had assumed that they would be reporting to the  _Chimera_ for duty directly. However, they were instead told that they were to meet with the  _Chimera_ , its ranking officers, and then proceed to an immediate shore leave. The rest of the crew was to do the same, as the  _Chimera_ was overdue for repairs and general updating.

The work was extensive enough that Eli found he had more than enough time to visit his home world for a week or so and return with plenty to spare. Eli couldn’t help but feel a little giddy at the prospect of going home, even if his parents had plenty to say about his career path. Though perhaps with his recent jump from ensign to _lieutenant commander_ would silence the matter...if not for the alien that he must always follow around.

“When do you leave for Lysatra?” Thrawn asked in his quarters, balancing a datapad on his knee as he sat on an armchair. Eli looked over at him from the kitchenette, prepping caf for the early morning routine that his body insisted he followed, despite not being on duty.

“1700,” Eli replied, tasting his caf and wincing. He had burnt it by accident. Oh well, it was still caf. He got the cream out from the cool box. “Should arrive there in a cycle or so. We are a long way off.”

“Does the distance of your home world contribute to your lack of shore leave trips?” Thrawn asked, looking up at Eli inquisitively. “You have not returned there since before graduation.”

“Partially. But there were other reasons.”

“Do you mean your parents?”

Eli was silent for a beat. He gave up on trying to make the coffee passable for good flavor with a sigh, returning to the communal seating area.

“Yeah,” he admitted. He took a sip and winced. No, it was certainly not passable in the flavor department. “I mean, I love them and all, but our calls and letters haven’t been something that I’ve been looking forward to. If I’m being honest, just the opposite.”

“I see.” Thrawn murmured. Eli glanced his way.“I see” was Thrawns typical reply when he did see, but did not have a positive emotions towards what he heard. Eli put his cup of caf on the low table between them.

“You think I should do as they say?”

“No,” Thrawn replied. “I merely believe it to be ill advised for anyone to be so disagreeable other family members. Especially if the love is...” here he used a word in Si Bysti.

“Conditional,” Eli said. “You think I love my parents under certain circumstances?”

If it were another person, he would have been furious at the question. But Thrawn was the exception. He never meant to sound impolite or inconsiderate, nor did his words usually mean what he said. Rather, Thrawn had poor choice in words to evoke pleasant feelings for others. He chose to speak directly, and with a minor language barrier, the intended questions or comments came out wrong. If Eli had to guess, Chiss were probably extremely direct beings. Or maybe it was just Thrawn that was like this.

But his question was not surprising to him. It actually made sense to Eli. Thrawn had confirmed that the Chiss were loyal beings and while he never mentioned family, he had always seemed to wonder why humans fought wars over one another constantly without ever unifying. It was apparently under the unifying force of loyalty that the Chiss became powerful survivors of wild space. And consequently warriors.

“I do not believe  your love is conditional.” Thrawn said. “Merely theirs.”

“Oh...” Eli frowned. “Well, they don’t understand. And I’ve come to terms with that. They don’t love me less for doing what I want.”

Thrawn looked intently at Eli, his eyes glowing.

“Why would they then cause you so much grief? Your actions are not harming anyone in the empire or your people on your home world. Nor do you speak disrespectfully to them. So then why would they be so severe on a subject that they have no power over and therefore push their child away?”

Eli blinked. He hadn’t considered that. But it made sense. But Eli was not so sure that it was the case.

“I don’t think they see it that way.” He had to chuckle at a thought that came to him. “I think they are just worried and are upset that _I’m_ not worried or upset.”

“True.” Thrawn conceded. “But nonetheless, the overbearing nature of their attacks on your choices have damaged your relationship with them.”

“But it’s not cut and dry,” Eli insisted. “Just because we disagree, doesn’t mean they’re bad for me. I’m sure that we’ll settle the differences eventually.”

“Is that your goal for shore leave? To settle the family disagreements?”

“No. I intend to  _relax_ . We’ll cross that star system when we have to. And it’ll probably be a while before progress is made.”

Thrawn nodded his head once before turning back to his datapad in hand. Eli guessed it was probably some art from a culture that Eli had no idea about. Or it was a report for the  Chimera’s progress.

“What about you?” Eli decided to ask. “You got 10 days. What do you plan to do?”

“I have no plans for shore leave.”

Eli was puzzled. Thrawn deserved leave as much as anyone else. Stars knew he needed the rest and relaxation. No one worked as hard or as seriously as Thrawn. Yet he had no plans?

Thrawn  _always_ had plans. Always.

Then it struck him. Did Thrawn not have plans because Eli was going home? Normally their shore leaves would be spent on whatever planet was closest, gathering art, walking the local marketplaces, finding lodgings someplace where they could be alone without ISB poking their noses around...Hells if Thrawn was not going to relax on shore leave, he would usually work or meet with Yularen over holocom.

“None at all?”

“No.”

Eli sighed. Thrawn was in exile from his people, and he couldn’t very well just hop on a ship and fly back into wild space and expect them to welcome him back. He missed his world and his people, Eli had no doubt of that. He would sometimes see Thrawn gazing out over thevast open space that was the starscape in the viewports of the chimera. Thrawn would never admit it. He hardly ever admitted anything about his feelings towards his home.

“Did you want to come with me to Lysatra?” Eli asked before he could consider.

Thrawn gave an expression of surprise.

“Are you sure that is wise, Eli? With your parent’s opinion on your career...”

“I don’t care.” Eli found himself saying. And had made peace in an instant that he meant it. His parents loved him and wanted what was best for him based off what they knew to be true. At best, they would see the truth for what it was by knowing Thrawn better. At worst, they remain as disappointed and judgmental as ever.

There was a time, years before, where the very idea of being involved with Thrawn would result in Eli’s embarrassed flush and a denial that he could ever feel that way. Later, he would admit his feelings, though ashamed of his insecurity. And for a time, he was. But Thrawn had kept his word; patient, understanding, and supportive through every episode of guilt, shame, and anxiety. Eli would never have considered himself an anxious person, but the nights of staying awake, shaking with impending doom looming over him and a darkness fighting its grip around his neck and squeezing his heart, he couldn’t deny the truth even if he wanted to. 

Now, after being in such close proximity, watching Thrawn evolve, rise in ranks, discover new territory in their relationship, and even turn down an offer to separate himself from thrawn, Eli was fully prepared and happy to take Thrawn home with him. And anywhere in the galaxy, actually. They were not open with their relationship for obvious reasons, but they had grown into a commitment that was comfortable and easy to fall into. Like sliding into a bathtub of hot water to relax the tense muscles.

“I hope you know I’m not staying with them for long.” Eli said. “Just for the night of arrival and the night before I leave. I was going to go elsewhere, afterwards.”

“Where are you intending on going?” Thrawn asked. Eli opened his mouth to reply, only to smile instead and change his mind.

“You’ll see.”


	2. II: Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is coming to dinner? A Legend.

_Eli grit his teeth subconsciously in the darkness of his shared quarters, feeling the cold air reach his bones regardless of his covers. The Imperial grade material designated to personnel was serviceable but not kind. As was the norm for the Empire in general. But the Empire’s cool practicality did nothing for the broken soul within Eli as he lay awake during his sleep cycle._

_And consequently, Thrawn’s._

_Eli could hear Thrawn move about the room outside of his in their shared quarters designated to them as officer and aide on the_ Bloodcrow _, and while the accommodations were exemplar for an ensign who would normally share with two or three other individuals, Eli felt none of the reassurance given. Thrawn slept less than him, though whether that was because of the habit of their nightly trips to the art museum on Coruscant, being an officer before the Empire, or simply because he was a Chiss, Eli could not guess. And he never asked. But what Eli_ had _done was built a habit in kind to listen to Thrawn work and fall asleep to the sounds of the Chiss’ dedication to the work required of him, and probably excelled without trying._

 _Oh, but Eli tried. How he tried to not ask for more than what was given. He was embarrassed and felt a kind of self-hatred for being so needful. The kind of self-hatred that Eli could feel gnaw at his chest and stomach, whispering in his ear into every waking moment he was alone, and laughed at his wants mercilessly. The ache that came from these musings would not leave him for hours, and even when it did leave, there was a dull sensation of tragedy for the knowledge that_ the feeling would come back, just you wait.

_It would creep up on him in varying ways. It spiked irregularly, and Eli felt he had no control of his mind when it happened. The sensation this loss of control was similar to a panicked Gungan taking the wheel in his brain and driving it in circles until the spiral was so tight and so fast that the inertia of it all made him dizzy, tired, and - above all – afraid._

_Eli turned over and allowed himself to look at the crack of the door and the very thin light under it. Thrawn was right there,_ right there _and if he had enough courage, if he wasn’t so stupid, perhaps he could ask- but no. It was wrong to. This was the time when Thrawn could work without interruption, without Eli being in the way slowing down his thought process. He wasn’t as brilliant as Thrawn, and while Eli had no jealousy towards the Chiss (at the moment) he_ knew _that Thrawn slowed himself down so Eli could keep up. Thrawn, regardless of his affection for Eli, probably was glad for these moments. And no matter how much Eli tried to tell himself that all he need do was_ get up _and_ just go _, he felt his limbs become heavy. Something he simply did every morning, getting up and walking out of the room, suddenly had become impossible in the sleep cycle._

_Thrawn had promised they would take this day by day. It had been months, nearly a year, and somehow Eli had felt they had gotten nowhere. The sex was good, and the companionship when it was not muddled by the fears and insecurities in Eli’s mind or by the inherent duty that he felt to his job and the Empire was something Eli could only have dreamed of. Rare as those moments seemed to be. Yet, he knew this was hardly a traditional relationship. Hells, it was downright illegal socially for more than one reason on his home-world alone. He couldn’t very well walk home with Thrawn on his arm and say “mom, dad, this is my partner. Let’s have Nerf steak and talk about the future!” Hells, his parents would hardly speak to Thrawn, and could only focus on the wild stories though they had been proven to be little more than slander. He couldn’t possibly put Thrawn through that torture. It just wasn’t fair to him._

_Perhaps it was hopeless. They could never be happy this way. Eli knew he wasn’t happy. Was Thrawn trying to be kind by letting this continue despite the disparity in their abilities, intelligence, and even rank; to spare Eli like a child who needed protection? Was Thrawn keeping the relationship knowing they had to keep being close as officer and aide? Were the feelings all one sided? Did Thrawn tire of him and stay awake because he didn’t have to pretend to be connected to Eli in any way other than what was professionally expected? Did he keep Eli around because he was useful in the rare occasion Thrawn slipped with language? Or did he keep Eli around as a cruel sick joke-_

_The door swished open to his quarters, interrupting his thoughts. He sat up quickly to see Thrawn enter his room, his silhouette tall, broad, and very handsome. His movements were hurried and quick, though Eli could only guess why._

_“Eli,” Thrawn said, sitting on the edge of the bed and threading his fingers up Eli’s neck and into his tousled unwashed hair. “You need to regulate your breathing.”_

_“Huh? What-” it was this moment, when he tried to speak, he realized that he couldn’t get the words out without impairment. Thrawn was right, as per usual; he was breathing hard, as though the air couldn’t reach his lungs fast enough. Thrawn pulled him to his chest, resting his chin on the top of Eli’s head and wrapping his arms around Eli’s limp, disbelieving frame._

_“How…” Eli started, but trailed off as Thrawn shushed him gently._

_“You need to focus on breathing slowly, Eli.” Thrawn’s thumb stroked where he held Eli in a comforting manner, his respiration slow and even, as though guiding Eli to do the same. “I was coming in to check on you anyways, you haven’t been sleeping well.”_

_Before Eli could ask how he knew, Thrawn explained, seemingly determined to keep Eli from focusing on the one thing he should be doing._

_“Your face color has paled, the lines under your eyes have creased more and the discoloration under them has been present for some time.”_

_Of course, Thrawn knew, what a stupid thing to know that. He felt himself sweat hot beads down his skin and his face flush with embarrassment._

_“You also have been eating less. You have lost a considerable amount of weight,” Thrawn added, almost an afterthought. As though he had just drawn that conclusion._

_Eli closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into the steadiness of the rise and fall of thran’s chest, feeling the power and strength behind his embrace. He could hear the mighty heartbeat as it beat slightly faster than a human’s. The warmth of his touch gave his limbs permission to cease their state of limpness and drag them up Thrawn’s back and onto his shoulders. Those wide shoulders that seemed to carry so much weight and so much precious consideration for the lives of others._

_How could he have possibly set his gaze on Eli? How had Eli come to be so indispensable as to gain Thrawn’s favor?_

_“Are you in pain?” Thrawn asked. “nod or shake your head.”_

_Eli shook his head. Thrawn moved out of the embrace and took Eli’s head in his hands, studying his face._

_“Then why do you cry?”_

_Eli blinked and suddenly realized the heat and flush were actually tears. Eli sighed and all the darkness came to light._

_“I was…” he struggled to find the words._

_“You are in pain, Eli,” Thrawn said. “It is not a physical pain, but still there nonetheless.”_

_There was a pause._

_“Have I been neglecting you?” Thrawn asked._

_“No,” Eli was quick to say. “No, I just…”_

_Again, the words failed him._

_This hardly deterred Thrawn as he slid his arms behind Eli’s back and under his behind to draw him up again to his chest and up with him as he stood. Eli instinctually gripped Thrawn behind his neck and hooked his ankles on the small of Thrawn’s back. Thrawn shifted them so Eli didn’t need to hold so tightly and so awkwardly, his arms rigid but not struggling under Eli’s weight. Eli mused that Thrawn could carry him to worlds beyond and he would count himself lucky. Eli rested his cheek on Thrawn’s shoulder as he was carried from the room, past the common area, and into Thrawn’s private rooms. They were more spacious than Eli’s with a slightly wider bed._

_Thrawn lowered him with the care and tenderness of a worried but attentive lover, seating himself on the bed as he did so._

_“Eli, while your mind may be the cruelest critic,” Thrawn murmured, sifting his fingers into Eli’s hair. “I never cease to be thankful at how precious you are to me. If there is a way I can relieve your pain, I will do so.”_

_Eli swallowed. This was an opportunity. Could he say what he wanted? He wanted – he wanted-_

_“Is your time working at night alone very important to you?” Eli asked heavily._

_“No. I merely work because I do not need the same hours of sleep you do.” Thrawn paused. “Sleep in which you have been neglecting…”_

_“I…I wonder if I could join you…” Eli allowed himself to finally ask. Thrawn turned his head and pulled Eli off his shoulder so they could look at each other properly._

_“Always,” Thrawn assured. “Though I suggest you not push yourself to work as to neglect your nightly rest requirements.”_

_Eli nodded, feeling the breath leave his body. He had asked what he wanted, and somehow, the universe was still in alignment. Thrawn was there, holding him, and with his embrace, all the promise of the stars suddenly seemed possible._

_“We will talk more in the morning if you are too tired to continue,” Thrawn assured. All Eli could do was nod. Thrawn’s word was enough for him for now. They would talk in the morning. And probably later the next night. And the day after, and the day after…_

* * *

Eli’s eyes opened at the gentle nudge from Thrawn’s hand on his shoulder.

“We are approaching Lysatra,” Thrawn said. Eli nodded tiredly and stretched in his seat. Their shuttle was a lambda class, befitting for Thrawn’s new rank. While it was not too spacious, it had all the necessities that was required for a long trip across the hyperspace lanes. Eli was nevertheless glad that their arrival would be soon.

“Eli…” Thrawn began, his tone rather meek. Eli raised a brow. Meekness just looked so…out of place on Thrawn.

“Are you sure you are not worried about anything?”

“Mostly,” Eli replied honestly. “Why?”

“Because you have told me of your concerns about your homeworld and the people there…” Thrawn seemed hesitant to bring up something. But Eli knew he would regardless.

“…and how you would be viewed,” Thawn said at last.

“I don’t care about that, honestly,” Eli replied. “I’m more worried about how they will treat _you_.”

Eli would be lying if he hadn’t considered how he would look to others. However, rather then being fueled by fear and humiliation, he wondered it out of precaution for the sake of his partner. Thrawn would be the first Chiss to step foot on Lystatra in hundreds of years, and probably would be akin to seeing a ghost. Chiss were not portrayed as kind beings, but Eli knew why that was; the aloof, serious, almost brooding type of tactfulness that Thrawn had about him seemed to be a trait that he himself admitted was common among his people, at least in their interactions with other beings. It stood to reason that Thrawn would not be mistaken in his deduction, as Thrawn had lived among his own for most of his youth and budding military career, before it was terminated early with the greatest punishment a Chiss could have. Eli was thankful that death was seen as a penalty with no logic to the Chiss; otherwise he and Thrawn would never have met.

“I am gratified that you are no longer burdened by your worries.” Thrawn said, returning to his normal self. Eli was still puzzled. What was that about? He hadn’t belt anything akin to anxiety in years. But then, he supposed that their closeness was never tested by those Eli cared about other than in letter and holocall form. Now it was face to face. And the potency would sharpen with new proximity.

“No,” Eli said resolutely, leaning over and giving Thrawn’s hand a small squeeze. “I just hope you will receive the respect you deserve. At the very least in the perspective of anyone else, you deserve all the good treatment that is warranted to my best friend and commanding officer.”

Thrawn leaned over and pressed his forehead to Eli’s.

“I do not require their good graces. Only that you are not troubled by what may occur.”

“What _will_ occur,” Eli stressed. “Is that you and I will enjoy our shore leave however we like. And my parents will treat you better than they did on graduation.”

Thrawn was the first to pull away, though only to key in a request to land near Eli’s city where they would spend their first night.

“They did not treat me poorly at graduation,” Thrawn said, watching the viewport and waiting for confirmation.

“Oh yes they did,” Eli said a little darkly. “They may be humble people, but even they know what is polite.”

“Asking questions and clarification on rumors is hardly rude.”

“It is when the rumors are _myths_ that aren’t flattering or fair.”

“They did not know they were unmerited,” Thrawn insisted.

“That’s not the point.”

“Then what is?”

“It’s the principle of the matter,” Eli groaned. “They didn’t know you and asked anyways but didn’t care about you answers.”

Thrawn fell silent and appeared to let the conversation go. For now.

“Have you told them of my accompanying you?”

“Yeah…” Eli muttered. “I sent them a message. Didn’t get a reply and honestly didn’t expect to.”

“Are you sure that is ample preparation?”

“Gets the point across.”

“What is your impression of their reaction upon reading your message?”

“Oh I’m sure they’re taking it just _fine.”_

* * *

Jeror, Lysatra

“No.”

“But Jude-”

“Absolutely not.”

“Jude.”

“No Shandra. I will not allow that…that _Chiss_ in this house.”

Shandra, standing by the viewport of their upper class home garnered to a successful business owner in the unknown regions, sipped her wine with frustrated eyes, watching her husband pace the room with a fury.

“Eli has encouraged us to keep an open mind,” Shandra reminded him. “And he seems happy in his career.”

“I am telling you that is ridiculous,” her husband snapped. “His whole life, he has been interested and in love with numbers and continuing the family business. And when the Empire came along, they offered good experience for young men like him trying to make a career in this universe, and saw the Empire’s offer as a way to expand our business beyond private clients. Suddenly an upstart, brown nosing, emperor kissing, _Chiss_ comes along and sweeps this boy into a fantasy land of commanding ships and battling pirates like some sort of holodrama and _somehow_ has convinced our intelligent son that he is _happy_ with being this alien’s lapdog.”

“I’d say he is blue nosing,” she said, biting her lip to stop a smirk. Jude shot her a glare as cold as a winter chill.

“I’m sorry, Jude, I just can’t help it. Seems you’re determined to make this evening dramatic, and I may as well have a laugh rather than cry.”

“Dramatic!?” he exclaimed. Jude approached her with intensity that switched from cold to incinerating like a flash of lightning. “There is no way to make this evening _not_ dramatic so long as that Chiss is involved. He has ruined our son’s life and given him no choice in the matter. Eli promised us it would only be a few months. Then after graduation, he assured us it would only be a few years. It has now been that, and there has been no change at all. He has been promoted and _still_ is attached to that being at the hip, and has convinced himself it is better that way. Shandra, I have nothing but his best interest at heart. And Eli’s reputation is on the line!”

“Jude, what are you talking about? Eli is a Lieutenant Commander. I would say he is the pinnacle of respectability now.”

“After so many years of being an _ensign_. And _why_ do you think that happened, hm? Because I assure you it had nothing to do with anything our son has or hasn’t done. He has been tainted by association. And no matter how far up he climbs, he will always be seen as an alien’s keeper by _our_ people, which will matter since he is still supposed to be my successor. How could anyone take him seriously?”

“I personally think he would be taken _very_ seriously,” Shandra replied with coolness. “Even if the stories are true about the Chiss, he would be respected because he lived and worked beside one with no harm done to him. He made an ally of the Chiss, and as such can get along with just about anyone, which is common knowledge among the people who know him. Furthermore, he has walked beside a legend that lives and breathes, and that alone speaks great volumes about Eli’s versatility and adaptability. At the very least people will regard him with curiosity, which in turn is good publicity.”

She put her wine down on the table and reached over to grab her husband’s sleeve in an attempt to stop him from walking away.

“If I wasn’t silent, I was mirroring your worries to our son in hopes that he would know how much we love him and want his happiness. At first, I was doubtful he was happy. But as the years have gone by and the calls have been less frequent and shorter, I have nothing else to conclude than our attitude towards his life has only driven a wedge between us where there never has been one before. I believe I have not given Eli enough credit. We raised him to be intelligent and understanding. We told him that nonhumans were no less than humans, and that all beings deserve respect. He is a product of that understanding. And what have we been doing but saying ‘all deserve respect except _that_ one.’ What does that say about _us_ , Jude?”

Jude opened his mouth to argue, but Shandra silenced him with a stony gaze.

“I have made a decision. I refuse to let this bickering with our son last any longer on my side. He is a grown man and makes his own decisions in my eyes. While I would like to always remember him as a happy little boy running through the fields without a care, I know that’s not our son anymore. He is a man with his own plans and priorities. And I am ashamed that I have yet to ask him what those are. We were so busy breathing down his neck that we forgot to listen to him. We don’t know him anymore. And we have no one to blame but ourselves. Not the Core World, not the Imperial Navy, not Eli, and most _definitely_ not Thrawn. You have somehow called our son capable and intelligent and have underestimated him within the same sentence. I suggest you get your thoughts straight before they arrive. And I assure you, Jude, I will make sure _you_ behave.”

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I am not going to let you ruin the one chance we have left to keep Eli in our lives, and consequently, _any possible grandchildren we may get._ If he leaves here worse than he came, I will _never_ forgive you. This ends _now._ ”

She at last let go of his sleeve and walked away with her chin held high. Jude was reminded what made him fall in love with her so many years ago but cursed her now for it. Her headstrong outlook had hardly ever come out to play after so many years of comfort with him. He gave her all he could to make her happy, and as such never really saw this side of her. Suddenly it resurrected by their differing opinions on Eli’s career and contentment, and Jude found himself livid for it.

His world was a stable one before that Chiss came along. Eli was on track for a good career in supply, his wife was happy, and he was secure in knowing that his business had an heir. Suddenly the blue legend appeared, and it all turned on its head.

Eli was way off course now in combat situations (which put the fear of burying his son before he was 70 in his mind), his wife was sick with sadness by the infrequent word from their child, and his business seemed destined to die with him. If this were not enough, he couldn’t help but be angry that Shandra seemed to be neglecting one simple fact: Eli will be affected by this till he draws his last breath, and the more he is beside this alien, the darker the spot of disgrace becomes. Eli would have to work twice, if not three times as hard to be rid of the affiliation forever, and Shandra is somehow alright with the fact that their son could be the subject of ridicule. In fact, she must be _determined_ to think Eli would never be in any danger by these associations.

And what was this about not respecting Thrawn? He was a being; he breathed, he ate, he slept, and he obviously could put two and two together. He was sentient, after all. Jude respected him as any other would as an independently thinking individual. He was civil. What more was there? That didn’t mean he had to _like_ the son of a bantha who was exiled by his own kind. That made him a criminal. And yet _somehow,_ he had to be happy about this supposed friendship? He scoffed at the very idea.

The high pitch whirring of a speeder caught his attention and knew that his private musings were over.

They had arrived.

* * *

Eli was nearly smothered by his mother’s embrace, though he did not mind the sensation. The smell of her perfume dotted on her neck, the oil she used to moisturize her hands, and the spray she used to keep her hair just so was one of nostalgia, and Eli basked in it for all the comfort that it gave. He was relieved that she was so excited to see him and was surprised when she behaved very cordially to Thrawn, though perhaps still with a degree of nervousness. Eli knew Thrawn was an intimidating figure and couldn’t blame her for still being uneasy about the myths and stories (if that was what she was thinking of) but she was trying. And Eli was pleased.

However, when he saw his father standing in the doorway, his chest puffed out and striking his own intimidating silhouette like a guard dog upon his territory, Eli knew that the problems would all be dependent on his father. He was not the sort to cause argument or confrontation…unless that confrontation to his authority came to his house and territory.

“Son,” he said tersely.

“Dad,” Eli replied, though not allowing himself to be troubled by the frown and downward steep of his brows.

“Don’t I get a hug from you too?” he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“As long as _he_ understands he is not getting one,” Eli’s father said resolutely. Eli’s playful mood vanished.

 _Oh it was going to be one of_ those _kind of nights._

“There is no need to worry on that point, Mr. Vanto,” Thawn cut in smoothly, his voice betraying no offense from the comment. “I know it is customary for humans to embrace others as a greeting only when the relationship is a close one.”

Eli’s father grunted and gave his son a one-armed hug that Eli felt was forced and awkward. However, he made no comment as they were ushered inside by his mother.

The dinner was excellently prepared and well thought out. Eli was happy to see that his mother still remembered his favorites, and even took the time to cater to his tastes, even if they contradicted her own or Eli’s father’s. However, Eli was somewhat nervous as the minutes ticked by and no one was making conversation. He knew Thrawn was erring the side of caution in not speaking or starting conversation as he was the cause of the tension. Eli also had told him once of the typical roles a guest had in the Lysatran home: the host dictates the conversation, and it was polite to agree with everyone, even if the views were illogical or opposing your own. Though Eli knew Thrawn would ignore that last bit.

And as luck would have it, his parents made no conversation at all. All that could be heard was the clinking of cutlery against the good plates his mother never brought out unless they had company, and the rare sounds of drinking a beverage. It was painfully tense, but Eli was unsurprised as Thrawn maintained a coolly nonchalant countenance. If Eli didn’t know any better, Thrawn could be sitting at their own table in their shared quarters, having a meal with just Eli discussing Nightswan or Clone Wars artifacts.

After dinner, there was no avoiding conversation, and Eli knew his parents came to that conclusion as well.

“Drinks, anyone?” his mother asked.

“Scotch,” his father gruffly ordered. “Have one with me, Eli.”

Eli refused to comment or well on the fact that his father didn’t offer Thawn one, as was considerd typical politeness. His mother poured two glasses at the lack of objection on the choice of drink from Eli and served them. She glanced at Thrawn who nodded once.

“Water, thank you,” he requested politely. She poured and handed it to him with a slightly shaking hand.

“Shandra, this isn’t the 22 ABY Scotch is it?” Eli’s father asked slowly.

“It is,” she replied. “It’s a special occasion.”

“Special?” he scoffed.

“Yes,” she insisted, eying him with a silent warning. “Eli is visiting, he has brought his commanding officer, and a true legend stands before us. Why not?”

“Mom…” Eli muttered, slightly embarrassed.

“What?” she asked, before directing her attention to Thrawn. “Commodore, is it? Your admirable deeds in the Mid-Rim have reached even here, Commodore Thrawn.”

Eli sighed with some relief. So that’s not what she was referring to. Or was she…?

“Please, Thrawn will do, Mrs. Vanto.” Thrawn replied. “I am gratified by the compliment, but none of my deeds are entirely my own. Nothing could have been accomplished without your son and consequently the rest of the crew.”

“You are modest, commod- Thrawn,” she said. “I am glad though that you recognize the importance of appreciating the crew as a whole and their own deeds. Eli has told us that some commanders are not so eager to share credit.”

“Or promotions,” Eli’s father muttered darkly. Eli’s mother shot him a sharp look.

“A warrior must always be aware of his allies and their talents,” Thrawn said, drawing the attention back. “And consequently, recognize them for their deeds when they occur. I am sorry to say that I am not in charge of promotions or commendations. Eli has told me that honor is exclusively that of a Grand Admiral or higher in command. I had hoped to reach that rank sooner to ensure fair promotions.”

Eli’s father choked on his drink. His mother blinked. Eli’s eyes widened.

“You still remember me telling you about that?” Eli asked as his father attempted to recover with a wheeze.

“Of course. You were upset. And I had been the cause of that. I wish to remedy it.”

“Eli,” a stern voice said suddenly no longer coughing. “A word?”

He could feel his entire body slump at the insistence. His mother appeared to be simultaneously nervous and suspicious. Eli wondered what had happened before he and Thrawn arrived. Apparently there had been words. And the last thing Eli wanted to do was be alone with his father. He nonetheless followed him to the terrace where they could speak alone, and tried not to think about what embarrassing questions his mother’s curiosity would demand of Thrawn.

The room felt oddly empty without the father and son. There was an awkward silence as Thrawn stared at the entrance to the terrace after them, and Mrs. Vanto swirled her wine in silent thought. However, it didn’t take long before she snapped out of her inner thoughts.

“Where are my manners,” she exclaimed. “Please, sit! Make yourself comfortable! Did you want a drink? Oh of course, I already offered you one and poured, yes, how silly of me. Erm- did you have a long flight? Wait no, of course you did, you and Eli came in from Coruscant, I-“

“Mrs. Vanto,” Thrawn stopped her. “Are you nervous in my presence because of the stories of my people, or because I am constantly with your son?”

Eli’s mother looked down sheepishly at her glass of wine.

“A little of both, I admit,” she said quietly. “It’s a mother’s job to worry. And consequently, she is nervous when she hears…unsavory things that he comes across when he is by your side.”

“It is natural,” Thrawn agreed.

“But I know what he is capable of,” she continued, her voice growing stronger. “And I know he is becoming the man I had hoped he would be. Even if what he does terrifies me, I am proud of him.”

“A career in supply would not have guaranteed his safety, Mrs. Vanto.”

“No,” she agreed. “But a career in combat…”

Her voice trailed off again. Thrawn watched her expression of grief intensify as her thoughts took her far away to the world of tragedy where mothers buried their sons and only receive a pat on the back from the Empire.

“Mrs. Vanto,” Thrawn interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and saw an intensity in his glowing red eyes that made her flinch back and look away.

“Would it help to ease your pain if I assured you that I take every action to preserve life, even that of the enemy? Your son’s life is of the highest priority. I will never send him into a situation where he is not capable.”

Eli’s mother studied his face and expression and met his eyes for the first time all evening.

“You are very loyal to him. And the stories of your people say that it is a high honor when granted to a non-Chiss.”

“That is one story that is true, Mrs. Vanto.” He confirmed. “As I said when we met, the most flattering ones are true, of course.”

Eli’s mother let out a small laugh.

“Obviously the ones that say your people are humorless are false as well.”

“It is rather unflattering. I deign to make intensive study on those small witty comments that are always acceptable in polite company, though I prefer to keep my standard of humor primarily upheld by impulse of the moment.”

Eli’s mother blinked before snorting a laugh through her nose as Thrawn’s severe expression gave way to one of apathetic levity. He watched as her facial muscles relaxed considerably, her heat signature lowered, and a liveliness come to her eyes.

“I should probably check on them.” Eli’s mother said, rising from her seat. Thrawn mirrored the action.

“Mrs. Vanto, are you sure that is wise?”

Her eyes widened at the question.

“As you said yourself,” Thrawn continued. “It is the nature of a mother to be protective of their child, but I believe Eli is more than capable of holding his own.”

Eli’s mother smiled and chuckled.

“I was actually going to rescue my husband. And no doubt give him a thrashing of my own.”

* * *

Eli sipped on his drink, feeling the cool breeze on his face gently rustle his hair. The evening really was a good one; one of the milder nights of the season, and Eli would have enjoyed it immensely, if it were not the tense company he kept currently.

“You and mom fight before I got here?” he asked, tapping his fingers against the balcony surface.

“I believe she is being very foolish about all this,” His father replied callusy. “Being all mushy with that karking-“

 _“Thrawn_ , dad-,” Eli interrupted, barely holding back his irritation. “-is a guest in this home. I invited him. You and Mom have always wanted me to bring my friends around.”

His father scoffed.

“Should’ve chosen better friends,” he muttered, taking a dignified sip.

“Who would be a better friend?” Eli countered. “I may have been his teacher and translator back in the early days, but he has protected me with loyalty that rivals that of the myths they say about his people.”

“Because you are useful to him. He knows you’re smart, he knows that without you he is nothing.”

Eli rolled his eyes and swirled his drink absently.

“Funny how you say that now and then next argument you call me stupid and incapable.”

His father snorted.

“You sound like your mother.”

“I wonder why. She’s only the one who gave birth to me.” Eli ran his finger against the lip of the glass. “Dad, I’m not asking you to hold hands with us and sing happy wookie jingles. I am only asking that you _try_ to hear Thrawn and maybe _listen_ for once.”

“What for? He would only lie.”

The silence that followed was only highlighted by his father’s loud obnoxious sip.

“Thrawn has been many things, dad,” Eli began slowly, his voice low. “He has been a know it all, a complete idiot with superiors, a meddling Corellian hen, and a hell of a good commanding officer. But the one thing he has _never_ been, it’s a liar.”

“You have proof of this?” his father asked with a dismissive gesture.

“As a matter of fact, _yes_.” Eli replied. “Why else would I think so well of him? He has openly admitted to all his faults and owned up to every deed done that could have potentially caused ill fate to anyone and allows admonishment without complaint. He has had every opportunity to lie, and never did. Not a lot of humans can brag about doing that much.”

Eli’s father seemed to mull the argument in his head before changing gears, speaking softer and kinder.

“Son, Eli, I am worried for you. I am sick with worry. Hell, I’m worried you’re _not_ worried.”

_Well hells, I knew that much._

Eli forced himself to control the urge to make the snide comment aloud.

“Don’t you know what the people here say about you?” His father asked, almost pleadingly.

“I’m sure anything they could have said or will say has been said back at Royal Imperial.” Eli replied nonchalantly. “Both to my face and behind my back. Thrawn has gotten plenty of it too. And hells, we have even been attacked for it in Coruscant. And maybe at the time-

“You were _what!?”_

“-And _maybe at the time_ ,” Eli spoke louder over him, silencing opposition. “I was scared and wasn’t sure what to do. I’m not afraid anymore, because no matter what happens to me, Thrawn will be there to make sure I can still stand. And I do the same for him.”

His father clicked his tongue in thought before sighing in resignation.

“Here is the deal, son,” he said. “Your mother insists that we get along so she can see her grandchildren one day. Doesn’t mean I have to like Thrawn being your friend right now or ever. I will play this game, if only I have your word that you’ll make a better decision when you get the opportunity to get out.”

Eli blinked, feeling a hot bubbling sensation rise in his throat.

“What?”

His father placed a hand on Eli’s shoulder, squeezing it in a patronizing way.

“I know you have been stuck where you are now, and maybe you’re resigned to be content where you are because you have to be. But I know you. And I know you will make the right choice and ditch that Chiss deadweight if opportunity comes knocking.”

Eli’s eyes narrowed and he shrugged the hand off his shoulder indifferently, the hot emotion caught in his throat and could feel the sting in his eyes as anger threatened to boil over.

_Enough was enough._

“Well guess what _dad_ , I _did_ get an offer once. I would have been a captain of my own ship making supply runs for the imperial navy in the mid rim, but I said _no._ And _that_ _Chiss deadweight_ my _partner.”_ Eli snarled back, reveling at the astonished look on his father’s face. “Better get used to the idea of him being around. Thawn’s not going anywhere.”

Eli swigged the last of his drink back and placed the glass upside down on the balcony surface.

“This conversation is over.”

* * *

“-and so, he came home, _covered_ in mud and grass, holding the _ugliest_ little lizard you had ever seen and begged to keep it as a _pet_ ,” Eli’s mother concluded, chuckling. “He always was such a dear to everyone and everything.”

“Fascinating,” Thrawn replied, his hand against his chin in a deliberating manner. “Did you allow him to keep this pet?”

“Mr. Snoot Snoot was his favorite pet for seven years before he died of overindulgence.”

“Snoot Snoot…was this name from inspiration from the animal’s pronounced snout?”

“Oh no!” she laughed. “That lizard was very short faced. To this day we don’t know why he called it that. But he was ardent that was its name.”

Thrawn was about to ask another question when Eli returned from the terrace. Instantly Thrawn could feel his aura and turned to study his face.

The heat signature had risen dramatically, his eyes shining with tears, and his mouth turned in a tight line. His hands are gripped tightly in fists, and his jaw is clenched. Thrawn knew whatever transpired had troubled Eli deeply. Eli’s mother was quick to stand and rush towards him in reaction to a similar conclusion of her own.

“Eli, dear-”

“Mom, I think I’ll stay at a hotel with Thrawn,” Eli said stiffly.

“Eli-”

“No Mom, it’s okay,” Eli interrupted, moving away from his mother’s attempted embrace. Instead, he strode over to Thrawn’s side and took the Chiss’s hand into his own. “Makes sense I should be with my partner.”

Eli’s mother stared, her face moving from Thrawn’s slightly surprised one, and Eli’s determined one.

“I…” she began trying to find words and failing inexplicably. She swallowed and tried again. “I…I see…”

She wrung her hands together and heard the door open with a swish as her husband came in. Judging by the look on his face, Eli had told him too. Her husband narrowed his eyes at the Chiss in disgust before leaving the room as quickly as he came in. She breathed in a steadying breath and turned her gaze back at the odd couple that her son and this stranger made.

“I…hope you will still make it for dinner the night before you leave again, Eli,” she said. “And of course, you too, Thrawn.”

Eli’s expression softened from determined defiance to one of open surprise.

“Mom…you’re not…?”

She huffed a little at his confusion.

“Give me some credit, Dear. It’s a shock, Eli, yes, but my opinion doesn’t matter. I love you, and I had always known your tastes were not the typical kind and knew it’s a part of you. I’m honestly just glad you’re not sneaking around with random irreputable young men anymore on Kiva VII on family shipping runs.”

Eli’s mouth dropped open and a blush came over his face.

“What are you staring at young man?” Eli’s mother teased with a witty tone. “Of course I knew. You named your lizard _Snoot Snoot_ for stars’ sake!”

Thrawn actually allowed himself a full smile.


	3. III: Planning

When they woke the next morning, Eli felt the need for a smaller breakfast, and a good run. Thrawn agreed. They were quick to eat a foodstuffs bar and a cup of cap (the hotel supplied some, though it was watery and had a thin sludge of powder at the bottom.

The morning air was crisp and just right for Eli. No humidity, the air solidly warm with a cool breeze that shifted the taller grass occasionally. The run was pleasant with the air refreshing in his lungs and the sweat minimal as he led the way though the dirt path roads. All was well until they passed a couple farm workers transporting goods as they probably did every morning to the market.

The open gawking at the pair made Eli wince. He had hoped that perhaps their run would be uninterrupted, but supposed that was wishful thinking. he chanced a glance back at thrawn, and noted that he seemed unbothered by the attention. Eli supposed he was used to it after all these years in the navy, but Eli had hoped that perhaps _he himself_ would be used to it. Even the subtle disbelief or occasional wary glance or double take somehow still stung. He should’ve known that this would be commonplace on his home world, since the Chris’s were legends. When they arrived at the hotel, Thrawn was using a refresher while Eli checked in, and as a result had no confrontation.It seemed silly to expect that their whole trip would be with such luck. And while Eli had no problems with putting his people in their place when needed, he had hoped, perhaps foolishly, that he wouldn’t need to other than with his parents.

“Eli, if you are tired, perhaps we should make our way back to the hotel for breakfast,” Thrawn’s voice cut through Eli’s thoughts. This made him realize that Thrawn was no longer behind him, but now beside him. His thoughts apparently had worn him down, perhaps even physically.

“We can,” Eli said, starting back towards the inn. Thrawn followed close behind. They passed a few more people as they went and Eli knew his hopes had been truly foolish. The town they were in was not large by any means, but Eli doubted that the population density would not change how people would react. However, if Thrawn was not bothered, then perhaps _he_ should not be bothered.

This technique of ignoring almost worked, until they reached the inn. The man who had checked him in was outside, sweeping the curb and talking to a adolescent teen, most likely his daughter. When Eli and Thrawn approached, both of them froze, but the father recovered first, pulling his daughter behind him defensively. Eli huffed with distain as he wiped the small beads of sweat off his brow. Thrawn considered the pair before speaking to them.

“Good morrow to you both. Does your facility offer breakfast, perhaps?” He asked in very (almost overly) polite Sy Bisti. The girl peeked out with less fear and more curiosity in her features. The father on the other hand did not change expression or stance of defense.

“Yeah. You’ll have to buy it from the commissary,” he said, motioning to the inn. “Room to the left of the entryway. There’s a stall.

“Thank you,” Thrawn replied, following his directions. Believe started to follow but was stopped by the innkeeper. Eli noticed he was kept in this spot until Thrawn was out of earshot.

“Keep an eye on your friend, stranger,” the innkeeper hissed in his ear. Eli turned his head and shrugged off the hand in disgust.

“Trust me, I don’t have to. He won’t steal anything.”

And without another glance, he entered the inn with a huff. Thrawn seemed to be staring at the poor selection of goods that was offered on the shelves, most likely deciding which had the best calorie and protein content fit for a morning meal.

“Eli, I am not familiar with these biscuits and bars, which is- Eli?”

Eli had snatched two parcels of the closest food on the shelf and tossed a few credits that probably was double the cost of the food and stormed off to the room. Thrawn followed, carefully scrutinizing Eli’s face and body language.

“You are upset,” Thrawn said simply as Eli tried and failed for the fourth time to enter their room.

“Yeah, what gave you _that_ idea?” Eli snapped back, more angry at his hands shaking and unable to control them than he was at Thrawn’s statement of the obvious. Blue hands covered his own and steadied them. They took the card from Eli’s hands and swiped it through in the opposite direction, the lock clicking signifying their ability to enter. Eli sighed and did so, flopping on the bed with a groan.

“What happened?” Thrawn asked, sitting beside his face down prone body.

“People are just stupid,” Eli replied.

“I see...” Thrawn murmured, before standing. He moved across the room and from where Eli lay faced down, he could hear Thrawn rummaging though the minimal cubbards. Eventually, he returned with a plate and dropped it on the blankets in front of Eli.

“Something was said, i assume,” Thrawn said mirroring Eli’s position though not burying his head in the covers. Instead, he rested his head on his arm, gazing at what little of Eli’s face he could see.

“Yes...” Eli grunted in the blanket.

“Nothing ever upsets you more than the ill treatment of others, Eli.” Thrawn placed a hand on his back soothingly.

“Especially when it comes to you,” Eli replied, turning his body so he faced Thrawn. “It’s not right.”

“I am gratified by your concern, Eli. But there is no need to be.” Thrawn reached over Eli’s head and grabbed the packet of foodstuffs. “I am a Chiss in the empire. I knew what would happen if I attempted to assimilate here.”

“As if you had a choice in coming to the empire...” Eli muttered, watching as Thrawn tore one side open and placed the circular, cookie like buscuits on the plate.

“I could have stayed on that remote world, if I wished.”

“I guess so...”

Eli stared at the color of the biscuits, wondering idly why they were blue.

“Eli,” Thrawn’s voice broke the absent train of thought with a hand on his shoulder. “Would you be less bothered if the comments and looks were directed towards yourself exclusively, and not myself?”

Eli made a small dismissive head tilt.

“Doesn’t matter, you can’t change that, Thrawn.”

“Perhaps,” Thrawn said softly, his hand moving from the shoulder up to Eli’s head, ruffling the soft, slightly unruly hair. “However...”

Eli sighed and took Thrawn hand to stop whatever argument that Thrawn possibly could’ve made.

“I would rather people not pay any attention to us,” he said. “Just let us...you know, exist without feeling like a caged animal.”

“I see...” Thrawn seeemed to ponder this deeply.

“But that’s as if anything could be changed with other people,” Eli said quickly. “Since it can’t, I’m much happier with you like this than not be with you at all and not have it happen.”

Thrawn pressed his forehead against Eli’s, who returned the gesture readily.

“I am glad at your comfort in our established agreement.”

Eli smiled.

“ _Established_ _agreement...y_ ou make it sound like a treaty of sorts.”

“My apologies. I only mean that I am very happy that you are content with our unified front.”

“And now it sounds like we are working.” Eli chuckled. “Do Chiss not call it relationships?”

“No,” Thrawn said, opening the other packet of biscuits and laying them out on the plate with the others. “We have several kinds of relationships, and thus seems far too confusing to be vague about the definition if using one word.”

Eli blinked. “That...actually makes sense. Lots of humans have problems in basic because we don't really define the nature of relationships, and if they are defined, we never use the words in fear of offending the other person.”

“An avoidable problem if basic had separate languages for their close partners.”

Eli laughed.

“I worry that if I ever meet another Chiss and they don’t know Sy Bisti, I’d only be able to speak in the informal dialect of your people.”

Thrawn hummed, picking up a blue biscuit to inspect it. It was then that Eli realized which ones he snagged from the commissary. It seemed in his rush to hurry away from the innkeeper, he had grabbed two packets of dessert cookies, the sort of cookies that were rich, soft, and terribly sweet, usually eaten by children.

“Oh um...I guess I grabbed cookies,” Eli said dumbly. Thrawn raised a brow at the offending sweet before taking a bite. Eli watched with surprise that Thrawn actually seemed to enjoy them. It was then that he recalled that Thrawn took his caf with mountains of sugar.

Eli shrugged and took one, muttering to himself, “well, when on Canto Bight...”

Thrawn paused mid chew on his third with obvious puzzlement. He swallowed before speaking.

“Eli, we are not on Canto Bight.”

Eli choked a laugh around his cookie.

“No we are not,” he agreed. “It’s an expression. You know, when visiting a planet, you gotta do as the people do. Or when you’re in an unfamiliar situation, then you follow someone who knows what they’re doing.”

“Is it a custom of Lysatran people to have what you call sweets for breakfast while in bed?”

“No,” Eli admitted before chuckling. “Unless you’re on vacation.”

Thrawn blinked before grabbing another cookie.

“What would your people call our relationship?” Eli asked curiously. Thrawn’s eyes shone with an intensity that Eli knew to be when he was considering how to explain something in terms that basic allowed. This happened when Thrawn really tried to not rely on Eli for translations, rare as those occasions were.

“I do not believe there is a word in Basic or Sy Bisti that is applicable,” Thrawn said at last. “What would your people call a union of our nature.”

“Probably a forbidden affair. A secret partner at minimum.”

“I see...” Thrawn had that faraway look again. “I would say we are... _tsarviuh_ _ch'at_ _vacosehn_ _in'a*.”_

Eli stared. It was one of the few moments that he had heard thrawn speak his home language. The other times were usually in moments of deep passion, both in bed and out of it. He remembered a mission they one were on when they were separated without comlink. When Thrawn found him again, and they were alone, he pressed his forehead against Eli’s as they always did, though murmuring something that sang of relief and gratitude.

“And there’s no translation for that?”

“No,” Thrawn replied, pulling out his datapad. Eli knew that Thrawn would not divulge any more information than that on the subject. Eli couldn’t be sure why, but perhaps Thrawn felt the need to be more calculated in his decisions to divulge more. He knew to be patient, eventually Thrawn would say. Perhaps it would be an hour, a day, a week. Perhaps even a month. Either way, Eli knew he would be there, and he would hear him.

Eli took the last “breakfast” cookie, idly thinking the last time he had a meal in bed. It must have been when he was a small child, sneaking these blue cookies from the kitchen his mother had to guard so well from him and his father.

“So, have you deduced where we are going?” Eli asked his pensive partner, changing the subject. Thrawn hummedbut did not look up from his datapad, seemingly very far away in his deductions. Eli worried for a beat that the conversation had perhaps more of an effect on Thrawn than he had originally thought.

“I’ll take that as a no, then,” Eli said, pushing the plate away from him. He was about to rise from the bed to clean up the space to prep for departure when Thrawn offered him the datapad. Instinctively, Eli took it and perused the contents.

Eli couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Did you choose the art to cater to my culture to discover my plot?” He joked. The subtle smile that Thrawn had on his face when Eli said this was enough of a sign for him to know Thrawn was alright.

“You know this painting?” Thrawn asked.

“Yeah,” he said, tracing the shapes and lines of the work, recalling the details from his memory. “It was in the museum in Kartor.”

“What do you know of it?”

“I know the person who painted it was kind-of not all there. Pretty insane, or so it is said.”

“By who's definition?”

Eli looked up to see thrawn watching him with a serious expression.

“Huh?”

“If it were a doctor who calls someone insane,” Thrawn motioned to the pad, “then it is a veritable assumption. However, if it is a person who does not understand art or the emotions of a human, then it is presumably a biased diagnosis.

“Oh.” Eli had not thought of that. “Are you always go sure of your guesses?

“They are not guesses.” Thrawn replied with confidence but no offense. “They are simple deductions"

Eli rolled his eyes.

“Okay, sure. _Simple,_ ” he laughed, grinning at the data pad.

“They are if you know where to look and what to focus on,” Thrawn said, resting his head against hand, propped by his elbow. “Much like your numbers, I seek patterns and the significance of those patterns.”

“Okay, so what do you see, art critic Thrawn?” Eli asked sarcastically. He heard Thrawn chuckle at the lighthearted jab.

“The use of tertiary colors, the mostly impressionistic elements of the work, and contents of realism and practicality. They all point to a people of honest hard workers. Mostly farmers and shipping companies. They value hard work of themselves and others, and do not have any patience for liars or gossip. However, they are fearful of the unknown, and as such when the truth is muddled by lack of memory, they will err on the side of cautionary wariness.”

Eli raised a brow and turned his head to look at thrawn’s relaxed face.

“You sure you got all of that from the art?”

“Most of it. The tertiary colors are a product of the materials on world. Impressionistic because while they value art, they are constantly doing hard labor and often do not make more rendered works. It is not for lack of skill, merely time. Furthermore, it is a tradition that has been upheld over centuries of adaptations and evolution. Pre clone wars era, the work leans more finished, while post clone wars, it is far more loose.”

Thrawn pointed at the screen.

“This here, the workers in the field; they are not in a position that romanticizes the work. You can see the figures are in very believable poses with their tools and clothing. Furthermore, their proportions are not skewed or exaggerated, thereby revealing their belief in portraying what is really there, and not the whimsical or heresay.”

Eli chuckled and shook his head.

“I think I’ll satisfy myself in just knowing that you’ll always know what to look for, see what’s there, and make sense of it all,” he said. “I don’t think I will ever be as adept as you when drawing conclusions.”

“Not so,” Thrawn objected. “You are very talented at spotting patterns in numerical form, and can draw the connections from there. That is no less special than my preferences towards art.”

Eli tossed the Datapad gently to the side as he rolled onto his back, throwing his arms over his head with an exasperated sigh.

“If you insist...”

Thrawn scooted closer so that he loomed over Eli.

“Why are you so quick to belittle your talents, Eli?” He asked. Eli chuckled in reply.

“Probably because i am practical and realistic, as your paintings suggest.”

“No,” Thrawn insisted. “I am very serious, Eli. Your confidence needs improvement. Otherwise I fear you shall have a difficult time in the future.”

“Ive made it fine this far.” Eli touched Thrawn’s cheek. “Why are you suddenly so worried? It’s not like this is anything new. And besides, its not like I think badly of myself. You helped me get out of that rut.”

“How you managed to convince yourself of being far less than you are is...” here he said a word in Sy Bisti.

“Inconceivable,” Eli translated. “And plenty of humans do it. All the time, actually. Probably because we are so busy tearing others down we think others are doing to us as well.”

“You do not do this, though.”

“Don’t kid yourself, Everyone does it at some point. Lots of humans do it less as they get older, unless they’re politicians or raised with some pretty obvious prejudices.”

“Like how you have said that Core World people view others from the Outer Rim and Unknown Regions to be lesser in some fashion.”

“Precisely,” Eli confirmed. “Through you haven’t told me if this has revealed where I am taking you.”

“I believe it has,” Thrawn said, smiling comfortably. “We are going to the brackish lake country, where this artist was born.”

Eli rolled his eyes. Of course he would have guessed.

“Yeah, but that’s not why I chose it,” Eli defended himself with a good-natured smile.

“Of course not. But there is cause to believe that was your plan.”

“How so?”

“Because you wished to maintain it as a surprise, thus denoting two possible reasons for it. The first would be that it should be a secret because you have catered the trip to some personal end either to please me, or to do something important. The second would be because you feel that it would build the anticipation for me as this place has obviously built anticipation for yourself.”

Eli rolled over and lay atop of Thrawn with a self confident grin.

“Or maybe I just don't know how you feel about swimming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tsarviuh ch'at vacosehn in'a - nearly to be one 
> 
> whomp were it is ~
> 
> art and fic are by me and can be found also Tumblr!
> 
> say hi on Tumblr!


End file.
